Scott Lavin
Scott Lavin is a Hollywood manager formerly working at the Murray Berenson Company and who later becomes the co-founder and partner of the Murphy Lavin Group, a group he founded with Eric Murphy. He is portrayed by Scott Caan. Biography Not much is known about Scott's life or where he was born but at the time of his debut, Lavin was a Hollywood manager working at Murray Berenson. Season 6 Lavin first appeared in No More Drama where he was a manager who worked at Murray Berenson's company and who was also presumably the most senior manager or agent associated with the company. Almost instantly, he clashed with Eric Murphy, the company's newest member over Bob Saget who Lavin had been spending the last few months trying to sign. Lavin later informed E that he'd contacted Saget who had agreed to come in and that the meeting would be held in Lavin's office with Lavin believing that Saget would sign with him. Unfortunately, the meeting didn't go in Lavin's favor as Saget told Murphy he found the other man unbearable and told Lavin to leave the room much to Lavin's disbelief with the meeting continuing in Lavin's absence. It all eventually ended with Saget signing with E, resulting in E becoming Saget's manager which presumably left Lavin extremely annoyed. In Scared Straight, Lavin returned where upon learning that a girl that E had slept with might have given E a sexually transmitted disease, Lavin spent most of his time, gleefully rubbing it in much to E's dismay. Season 7 In Buzzed, Lavin started calling E by his nickname and tried to convince E that the two of them would better working together given how Murray Berenson was always absent from the building. A while later, Lavin later befriended Vincent Chase with the two men beginning to spend time together due to Vince's newfound enthusiasm for life following his near-death experience. A few hours later, both Vince and Lavin were later seen skydiving out of a plane together at the end of the episode much to E and Ari Gold's dismay and shock. In Dramedy, Lavin and Vince's relationship continued to grow as the two continued hanging out with one another. When Vince arrived at the building, Lavin even expressed huge approval at the motorbike that Vince had brought, commenting that E was probably losing his mind at the thought of Vince riding a bike. Both men later attended an auction and while at the auction, Lavin's strong dislike and resentment towards Murray was also shown and the two men also met director Randall Wallace who expressed some hope of working with Vince. Hours later, at the mansion, Vince and Lavin held a house party which went on into the night and ended with E furiously striking out against Lavin after Lavin provoked him which also resulted in the destruction of a dinosaur skeleton head that Vince had gotten at the auction earlier. Unsurprisingly, Lavin refused to accept responsibility for the damaged or rather destroyed dinosaur head, instead stating that E was responsible. In Tequila Sunrise, E spoke to Lavin over a script for a possible movie titled "Air Walker" with his appearance startling Lavin who told E not to be afraid to knock. The two instantly clashed over who was managing Vince along with the "Air Walker" script and Lavin tried to convince E that they would be better running Vince together with E furiously disagreeing over it, stating that Vince was not just his client but also E's friend. Furious and with his patience at its limit, E told Lavin to stay out of his way or he'd knock Lavin's teeth down his throat to which Lavin playfully stated that he'd get E back on his own knee. While on a phone call with Sloan McQuewick, E remarked that it appeared that Lavin was immune to any kind of human interaction and as the two continued talking, Lavin left the building and mockingly squared up to E much to E's annoyance while E later spied on Lavin from behind some brushes and watched as his colleague who also drove a huge Ford GT truck left for lunch. A few hours later, E swallowed his pride and went to Lavin's office where he told Lavin that the only thing important to E himself was Vince's career and that "Air Walker" was amazing before thanking Lavin. Unfortunately, Lavin didn't accept, simply wondering if that was an apology which prompted E to storm out of the office with Lavin following and finally telling E that he was sorry for being a dick. Upon catching up with E, Lavin also stated that E was good at what he did and that he hoped that E noticed the same about Lavin himself and the two later shook hands. In Bottoms Up, due to E having grown to tolerate him, Lavin joined the gang out on a night out for the first time where he along with E, Turtle and Drama later met Vince's friend, international porn star, Sasha Grey. Lavin later arrived at E's office and informed Turtle and E that Vince had shown up at the meeting with Randall Wallace, apparently drunk and with Sasha in attendance. In Hair, it was revealed that Lavin was the senior agent of the company and that he had taken over the main duties in Murray's absence although after he'd finished talking to Murray, Lavin again expressed his resentment towards Murray. Upon receiving an offer for "Air Walker", E and Lavin later headed over to the Miller Gold Agency where Lavin and Ari met each other for the first time with both men instantly expressing a dislike towards each other: Ari referring to Lavin as E's doppel gang-banger while Lavin regarded Ari as being a jerk-off. After returning to the company, Lavin again tried to get E to agree to his idea of running the company and running Vince together although E again disagreed. In Tequila and Coke, Lavin attended a late-night house party at the mansion where it was shown that in addition to drinking Turtle's tequila, Lavin was also snorting cocaine with Vince even joining in, unaware that Billy Walsh was watching them from the sidelines. The next day, with no ill effects whatsoever, Lavin was even present when E told him that the meeting with Randall Wallace had gone great and also when Ari rang, stating that Wallace wasn't happy with his meeting with Vince and even claiming that Vince had been on coke at the time despite E strongly denying the claim. Lavin later feigned innocence and disbelief when E told him about Wallace's belief of Vince being high at the time. In Sniff Sniff Gang Bang, Vince and Lavin met at a biker bar to talk about Sasha. Despite Lavin being against the relationship, Vince stated that he thought that Sasha was the one and as they left, Lavin even expressed some hope with the possibility of dating of one of Sasha's friends. While in a meeting with Kevin Love, a possible client, Lavin was interrupted by an enraged E storming into his office, having learnt from Billy that Lavin was the one who'd introduced Vince to cocaine and after yelling at Lavin who unsurprisingly insisted that it wasn't his fault, E warned Lavin to stay away from Vince before leaving again. In Porn Scenes from an Italian Restaurant, Lavin attended a dinner with Sasha and Vince where upon Lavin heading off to the bathroom, Sasha expressed her dislike towards Lavin with Vince defending Lavin. When E arrived for work, he and Lavin had a brief confrontation with each other before both men went their opposite ways and a while later, the two later confronted each other again with Lavin wondering if they weren't talking with E telling Lavin to go f*** himself, strongly suggesting that E hadn't forgiven Lavin's involvement in Vince's downward spiral. In the Season finale, Lose Yourself, Lavin eventually arrived to talk to E and Drama where he told them that he believed that Vince had a real drug problem as apparently, Vince had shown up at Scott's house at four AM in the morning, looking for cocaine and wanting to hang out and when Lavin turned him down, Vince went crazy. Lavin later arrived at the mansion to aid the group who were planning on staging an intervention to help Vince, having finally realized the extent of Vince's drug problem. While Turtle and Drama were off discussing what to say to Vince, Lavin spoke to E and revealed that he was planning on taking Murray down much to E's shock. Lavin also revealed that he had most of the company behind him but due to E's fiancee and the tension between Lavin and E, that had apparently never come to pass. E was in disbelief over the whole idea and told Lavin that it would never happen with Lavin telling E that it would happen with or without him. Lavin later got a phone call from E telling him that E agreed with his plan to take down Murray, only for Lavin to tell him that he'd been trying to call him. The entire group except for Ari later assembled at the hospital where they witnessed Vince finally admitting that he was out of control and presumably his arrest after a police officer produced a small bag of cocaine much to everyone's shock. Season 8 Three months later, it was revealed that Lavin and E had gone into business together, creating the Murray Lavin Group. Personality Despite his small size, Lavin is by no means a pushover as he is extremely ruthless, foul-mouthed and hot-tempered. He has little or no regard for teamwork, preferring to work alone and he's often willing to sacrifice possible relationships or friendships just to get what he wants. He is also very manipulative and lacks empathy as well as the inability to take responsibility for his actions, suggesting that he might have psychopathic or sociopathic tendencies although he does show some guilt or remorse for getting Vincent Chase addicted to cocaine. Trivia *Was seen driving a Ford Truck before switching to a Dodge Challenger which was first seen in the Season 8 premiere episode, Home Sweet Home. Category:Characters Category:Managers Category:Main Characters Category:Americans